People increasingly expect to obtain answers to requests of all kinds quickly online. Search engines become ever more sophisticated, yet can only understand what a user typed, not what a user really wants to know. One type of request is a question that the user would like answered. For example, one may ask “where is a good place to play basketball?” A search engine will provide nearby court locations and/or previous write-ups about basketball from random strangers who happened to use the word “good.” Whereas, a basketball playing friend would understand what “good” means to the asker (e.g. similarly skilled players, wood court, and like-minded professionals) and answer accordingly. Another type of request is for a referral. e.g., to a person or company that provides, or is looking for, a service. Users would like to receive answers and referrals from people who they view as being most likely to provide useful responses. Also, users would prefer to control how or whether recipients of the request can relay the request to other people. For instance, the one asking about basketball may want her request to be forwarded by her friends to other like-minded, knowledgeable people outside of her network. Or she may choose to limit that option such that the question cannot be forwarded. But that level of user control is not available in prior systems. Conventional request and response systems, such as Q&A and crowd funding sites, allow users to send requests to strangers via a public forum. However, people typically trust responses from people they know over responses from strangers. Some existing systems allow users to send requests to their social network; however, the best people to respond are often outside of the user's social network. Other conventional systems that focus on mapping relationships between people do not provide a facility for a user to make requests of specific people known to the user, while allowing the user to control how the request and any responses are distributed within a system. In addition, there is no such system that also aggregates requests and responses, and displays user relationships across internal and external networks. Further, there is no such system that parses aggregated requests and responses by external webpages that have been specifically referenced in responses, and allows those external web pages to display related requests, responses and responders' relationships to the viewer.